


Spes et Desperatio

by Steamlover4



Series: Toon Magica [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And send Steven as a way to ¨Save them¨, F/F, Kyubey is Awful, Kyubey know about what going on, Post-Steven Universe Future, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Witches, first day on the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamlover4/pseuds/Steamlover4
Summary: Dipper and Mabel s First day in Witch-hunting
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Series: Toon Magica [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710643
Kudos: 4





	Spes et Desperatio

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 for Steven Magica. This will be a series of one-shots which different cartoon characters and our favourite cat, Kyubey. It will be a mix of Puella magi Madoka Magica and Magia Record.
> 
> This chapter is about Mabel and Dipper meeting their new mentor, Steven Universe

¨ I shouldn't have skipped gym class back home¨ Dipper mumbled under his breath as he stopped to take a breath as his sister fluttered by. He couldn't help but feel nervous about the whole thing. After all, this is their first time fighting against a witch and it just appeared around a Motel. He surveyed the area, his uniform and books worriedly as Mabel began to read the card. ¨Her name is Desdemona¨ Mabel stated as she looked at the card as they walked through the motel. ¨What?¨ Dipper looks away from his soul gem. He couldn't take his mind away from the deal that they have made with Kyubey. Dipper couldn't wonder if they made the right choice. Their wish saved their uncles from Bill. But Bill's last words still ring in his head.

 _Oh, Pine Tree, Shooting Star, how much are you willing to go to to save the people that you love. You don't know what the cost of Kyubey´s deals is._

While normally he would dismiss this as Bill trying to mess with him. The fact that Bill seems to be warning him, He can't help us have a bad feeling about the whole thing. ¨What else does the card talk about?¨ He asked curiously.

¨Always forgiving towards the person who hurt her. she always will try to defend the one that will strike her down no matter how much her familiars could beg her to leave she will always keep on stay with him even when he is willing to hurt her.¨ Dipper raised his eyebrow at the description of the card

¨I guess that her familiars will not let you near her¨ Mabel smiled trying to reassure her brother ¨But don't worry we can defeat this monster just like the old time¨  
As they enter the room It's changed to a makeup room out of a Hollywood film if it was made by the lovechild of Picasso and Dali. Many mirrors are twisted and are filled with cracks as Red Dahlia grows around the room and the makeup boxes filled with blood and bodily fluids as Victorian-era dolls begin to walk towards them.  
¨Are you ready bro-bro.¨ Dipper look at her, He could think about the implications of Bill´s words later. Right now there are more important things for him to do ¨Ready as I'll ever be¨ they jump into action.  
Mabel waves her wand to summon A group of sweaters to wrap themselves around the dolls to distract them while Dipper blasts them with the ray gun that he summoned from his book. ¨This is just it's kind of fun it's just like those magical girl shows that I watched¨ Mabel said excitedly as she uses a grappling hook to swing across the room to send another swarm of sweaters against the familiars from all different routes as he destroys another one of those dolls with a bomb.

¨ Yeah, it seems easy.¨ he mumbles. It seems very wrong, why is it this easy? Didn't Kyubey tell us that this was dangerous work?  
But before he even finished his thought he heard a cut off screaming and turn around only to see tentacle-like appendage grab Mabel and drag her towards another part of the room ¨Dipper!¨ she screamed as she begins to crawl her hands on the tentacle

¨Mabel!¨ he shouted as he followed the tentacle to the other room. When he saw Mabel attempting to summon more sweaters to wrap around the witch which only serves to just annoy her at best. And he was shocked to see what the witch looked like. When he first heard about witches and warlocks he was half-expecting the Classic which like tackling over a cauldron smiling wickedly or something like that; but what he saw was not that. if the familiars didn't make it clear that it was something out of Surrealist painting: The Witches it so clearly shows that from her droopy long hair-like tentacles that currently her holding his sister hostage to it dressing clothing that is a parody of Disney Princesses and it's glass-like doll face it's pretty obvious that is not like the witches that he has known and it's seemed pretty angry.

  
¨ Let go of Mabel ¨He growled at Desdemona. She wailed in an almost human way as her tentacles went against Dipper. He avoided it as he began to summon a horde of guns and missiles and began to fire against the witch. She screams as she has seven more tentacles and red Dahlias to grab him which he begins to bring out more guns to shoot at the witch and cut down her attacks. The battle between the Witch and Dipper raged on and Mabel managed to free herself only for the bullets nearly hit her.  
¨ Be careful Dipper some of them nearly hit me¨ Mabel shouted. ¨Sorry!¨ Dipper shouted, not realizing that one of her vines began to wrap around his leg ¨Dipper looked out¨ Mabel screams as she tries to summon one of her sweaters to try to save him only for the witch to notice her attempts. ¨Crap¨ Mabel whispered as the tentacles grabbed her again. ¨I guess this isn't like what I would imagine¨ she whimpered as the witch began to open her jaws; Dipper frantically trying to summon more guns only for his books to fall to the ground. Oh no, he cried out, The Witch disarms them and now they're trapped in her clutches.

 _Is this what Bill means about the cost of Kyubey´s deals?_ He thoughted in horror as Dipper shut his eyes to keep his tears from coming out. _I wouldn't see my parents or Grunkle Stan or Ford, Wendy, Soos, Pacifica and ..Mabel. I should have stopped her; we could have found another way to stop Bill. I´m sorry guys._ Then all of a sudden, several pink arrows at the Witch´s side she shrieks as she drops the two kids onto the floor but Mabel managed to catch him and swung them down.

¨Wait what's going¨ Dipper said looking at Mabel. Did she save us? Mabel shook her head. Before several pink diamond shields began to go over them. ¨Stay there¨ the voice whispers. ¨You'll be safe here¨ Dipper tries to look around to see who's there. _It can't be a civilian or our Grunkles. He sounds almost only a few years older than them, meaning that another magical kid that came in to help us._

They watched as more pink arrows began to pierce a witch and when the Witch tried to throw in more of her flowers and tentacles against them. The boy used the pink shields similar to the ones that were protecting them now to protect himself. Then the Witch´s attacks go weaker and the familiars´ power lessen and then what seemed to be a dramatic finale; he summoned a group of cannons from the ground and uttered a weird phase ¨ If every pork chop was perfect we wouldn't have hotdogs.¨ which managed to bring the cannon to life and blast the witch into pieces leaving only the grief seed.

As the smoke clears and the pink shield subsides from them they look up and see a boy only about a few years older than them. He was wearing what looked like to be a mix of a pink suit and armour. His soul gem on his stomach. As he floats down to the ground in front of them. That moment that Dipper noted his eyes, the pupils with diamond shape while the rest of his eyes were glowing pink. but it wasn't the exotic eye colour that caught his attention; it was the tired and almost empty looking eyes That didn't quite read the reassuring smiles on his face. The boys seem to have noticed that because the moment that he blinks that tired look in his eyes has almost disappeared. He reached down to the ground and put his hand out for them to grab it. ¨ My name is Steven Universe, Kyubey has sent me to help train you guys talking about you guy being inexperience; they're right you must be new to this field.¨

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the start of a beautiful Mentorship. If you are wondering about how they would look I added these links at the bottom of the page to show you my headcanon of their looks and abilities.  
> Mabel:
> 
> pin/453104412482019282/
> 
> Magic/Abilities- Summon sweaters and grappling hooks to entrapped familiar and witches and swung her away from danger
> 
> Dipper:
> 
> pin/223139356507697578/
> 
> Magic/Abilities- Summon about 4 objects from his books to help him and others
> 
> Steven:
> 
> Similar to the Suit he wears at the end of the movie and Garnet's Wedding and his looks in Fragments (Buff Steven)
> 
> Magic/Abilities- Summoned Pink shields and Arrows to Protected himself and others
> 
> Anyone could write any new story or draw fanart as long they cited the series and me. What's the official name? It's In Aurora spes et desperatio in Opacare for any reference.


End file.
